


He didn't stop *ON HOLD*

by Omega_Harry (Harryisbabyx)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, Nudes, One sided Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Possessive Zayn, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top Zayn Malik, Zayn hates Louis, crazy zayn, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisbabyx/pseuds/Omega_Harry
Summary: And no, that wasn’t what smashed Zayn into tiny little pieces, though it did hurt.It was the hushed ‘I love you’, that held the hammer up.The following ‘I love you too, Lou’ sending it crashing straight into his heart.





	He didn't stop *ON HOLD*

 

 

It was always Harry and Louis right from the very start.

Before Zayn even got a chance to introduce himself, Louis had already whisked the boy off his feet.

_It wasn’t fair._

Zayn could treat him just as well, if not better.

Why couldn’t Harry just open his eyes and _see_ that?

* * *

 

It had started at X factor Bootcamp.

Zayn had spotted him from across the room the very first day.

Had noticed his smooth, pale skin

His big doe-like eyes.

The way his plush lips always seemed to be just the right shade of red.

A colour that, though he was sure many girls tried to replicate, was unique to Harry.

So, he had watched the boy.

Wondering when Harry took over as his sole reason for wanting to stay in the competition.

_Oh, how he wishes now that he had gone up to him at that point._

_Maybe then it would've be him, and not Louis._

_Holding him._

_Kissing him._

_Fucking him._

_God did Zayn want to be inside him._

And so, when they were put in the band, Zayn had initially been ecstatic.

He had thought it would easy to make the boy belong to him and only him.

Except…when he’d gone to turn around, he found Harry in the arms of another.

 _Louis Tomlinson_.

That was the first time Zayn thought he might not win this one.

They progressed through the X-factor and even made it to 3rd place, not that Zayn really cared at this point.

Louis and Harry were officially dating now.

They thought they were being sneaky.

Making excuses to take 10-minute toilet breaks together.

As if everyone didn’t know what they were doing.

They could barely keep their hands off each other.

Louis rubbing his grimy hands all over what was supposed to be Zayn's.

It was the last night before the live shows when Zayn felt something inside him snap.

Soft moans coming from the bunk below him, little whimpers and gasps drifting their way up to him- in the deep honey voice that could only belong to one person.

But he wasn’t alone.

The awed, _‘so tight, babe’_ , assured Zayn of that.

And no, that wasn’t what smashed Zayn into tiny little pieces, though it did hurt.

It was the hushed _‘I love you’,_ that held the hammer up.

The following _‘I love you too, Lou’_ sending it crashing straight into his heart.

* * *

 

He thought things would get better when the two of them were banned from coming out.

Louis paired off with a girl named Eleanor, and Harry paraded about like a prize pony.

But, no.

If anything, it made them stronger.

They were a unit, focusing their frustration and anger at management rather than each other.

First came the subtle hints in interviews.

The gentle caresses, the eye-contact held slightly too long.

It was all too much to be considered simply platonic.

Then came the matching tattoos. Harry bringing Louis round to the idea that drawing on their body was just another way of expressing what they couldn’t say.

Zayn thinks that’s he started to lose the tiny broken bits of himself for good.

It was like he could feel them disintegrate in his chest.

He tried to replace them with alcohol, drugs, anything he could get his hands on to make him feel whole again.

Even got himself a girlfriend, Perrie.

She was in theory, perfect.

Beautiful, talented, kind, and entirely too good for him.

But, when he’d be holding her at night, it felt wrong.

Her curves too much.

Her smell too flowery.

Her body too short.

She wasn’t Harry.

So, he made excuses to turn the light off at night and as he closed his eyes, he would imagine a certain curly haired boy writhing beneath him instead.

He let her think that he was just insecure, that he didn’t want his body to been seen in the light.

When he came so hard he could see stars, biting his lip to stop a name from leaving his lips, he found that he could barely bring himself to care that he was using her.

 

* * *

 

He’d heard the mantra ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’ many times before, but he’d never really seen the benefit of it before.

Until now.

Him and Louis had been left alone whilst the other three went to do interviews.

These days, management tried their damnedest to prevent Harry and Louis from even being in the same room if they could help it.

Not that Zayn was complaining.

So, Zayn had started to get high, his despise for the man sat next to him on the sofa too unbearable to not use one of his crutches.

It wasn’t until he caught Louis curious stare, focused directly on the spliff in his hand, that he could maybe use a high-Louis to his advantage.

 

He didn’t think he would learn a lot.

Maybe just a couple things about what kinks Harry was in to, if he was lucky.

Louis was quite a small guy though, and not used to doing drugs of any sort, so ended up crashing before Zayn even got to the good stuff.

Zayn snorted, how the hell this pathetic excuse for a man had gotten someone like Harry, was beside him.

A small buzz and an illuminating screen coming from Louis’ phone on the table were what Zayn cared about.

_Harry._

Zayn was quick to snatch the phone up, flicking his eyes at Louis to make sure he was still comatose on the sofa, reading over the little message of _‘almost done here! Want to sneak out and get ice-cream when I get back? Miss you, boo Xx’_.

He could almost pretend the text was for him, if not for the little pet name at the end.

He did wonder though…the two spent so much time separated…surely at times they must get a bit horny without one another…

It was a thought that had not properly occurred to him before.

Louis’ camera roll.

If there was a _chance_ of Zayn finding even just a topless photo of Harry…

The thought had him jumping up, sprinting to his room with the phone in hand, leaving a knocked-out Louis still on the sofa.

He’d probably be aching when he woke up.

Good, Zayn thought.

The boys spent enough time together that they had little privacy, so it wasn’t hard to recall Louis’ passcode.

Fingers frantically pressing on the photo album, scrolling up and down, scanning for something over than cheesy couple photos of Harry.

There was nothing.

He checked everything but there wasn’t even a bare knee to find.

Zayn almost threw the phone at the wall due to frustration.

A snapchat from Louis’ friend, Oli, dinged through as Zayn held his head in his hand, still half-hard from the thought of seeing Harry naked.

He snapped his head back up.

How could he be so stupid. 

Louis wouldn’t save photos where anyone could accidentally find them, but snapchat…it had that ‘private memories’ bit…

But the passcode…

Zayn tried 2809, the ‘anniversary’ date the two boys used.

He was in.

He felt his jaw drop to the floor.

There were…hundreds of them… both photos and videos.

Ones of Harry, face smushed into the mattress, ass high in the air as Louis fucked into him.

Photos of Harry blindfolded, legs spread, and arms handcuffed to the bed.

A video of Harry deepthroating a dick in his mouth, blinking his eyes up innocently at the camera.

Zayn’s hand was shoved down his pants before he could blink.

This was more than he could ever imagine.

He must be dreaming.

His hand was moving up and down uncontrollably, flicking through every photo as he took in each detail.

The Harry he knew had this innocent aura surrounding him, so Zayn figured he’d surely still have that during sex- he thought the boy would still retain his shy clumsiness.

But he found none of that.

Instead he found a tempting figure sat on top of Louis, hips moving effortlessly as he rides up and down, head thrown back in pleasure.

He was obscene.

His lips even more full and red than usual.

Eyes blown wide with lust and cheeks flushed red all the way down to his chest.

Zayn couldn’t help a groan escape himself as he thumbed over his slit, wondering what it would feel like if his thumb was replaced with Harry's tongue.

The best part was Louis’ face was barely in any of the photos, so it was so easy to pretend the man Harry was perched on top of was _him_.

He started pumping himself faster, imagining Harry’s tight heat surrounding him, thinking of Harry’s lips enveloping him.

It was too much- Zayn came all over himself in record time.

He couldn’t even let himself rest, all he could think was that he _had to have_ those photos, needed them more than he needed air.

It took half an hour, but he eventually sent them all to himself and deleted the message history, so no one would ever know.

The phone was placed back in place beside Louis, who roused soon after.

He didn’t notice the fact that Zayn couldn’t meet his eyes.

* * *

 

Zayn had thought things would get better after that, he had his images of Harry- which were more than enough to fuel his imagination.

He knew what Harry looked like when he came, what he sounded like, how he begged for more.

But instead, he found himself out of control, unable to look at Harry without wanting to push him down and claim him.

The desire was almost unbearable, his self-control wearing thin.

It wasn’t until Louis went away to Amsterdam for a pap walk with Eleanor, with Niall and Liam still in the UK, that Zayn felt the thin strand holding him together give way.

Harry had asked him if he wanted to come over for a movie night.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

He was asking for what he got really.

* * *

 

Zayn got there early, not being able to calm his nerves down enough to wait.

Harry didn’t seem to mind though, a welcoming smile adorning his face as he opened the door.

He was a vision; his hair was freshly washed, bouncy curls not quite brushing the top of his shoulders. Dressed in an oversized jumper that stooped low enough to show off his sharp collarbones, his long legs left bare and covered only by a pair of short pyjama shorts.

If Zayn hadn’t already come here with the intention to fuck him, he definitely would’ve had that plan formed after this sight. 

 

* * *

 

Harry’s tight body was pressed into his side, legs thrown haphazardly over Zayn’s lap and his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder as the pair watched the notebook.

Or, whilst Harry watched the notebook.

Zayn was too busy staring at the meaty thighs resting on top of him- he wanted to spread them open, see what the photos looked like in real life.

But he couldn’t.

Not yet, anyway.

Surely Harry must want him back though, lying across him like that.

A small part of Zayn knew that he was deluding himself; Harry was a cuddler, everyone knew, and Harry didn’t even know Zayn was bi, let alone lusting after him.

But he didn’t want to listen to reason.

He placed his own palm gently on one of Harry’s thighs, his fingers spread out down towards the inner part.

He frowned when he felt Harry tense.

_Surely Harry must just be playing hard to get._

So, Zayn continued, slowly raising his hand higher, kneading the soft skin as he went, keeping his eyes on the TV to play it off as casual.

He was close -so very, very close- to the area he sought, before he was thwarted by a hand on his wrist, preventing him from moving higher unless he forced it.

He was met with Harry’s questioning eyes and a confused ‘what are you doing?’.

Zayn felt voices in his head- telling him to take and use, until there would be nothing left of Harry.

Until he could own a part of Harry that no one else could take away from him.

So that’s what he did.

He grabbed a handful of Harry’s curls and pressed their lips together.

He didn’t stop when Harry banged at his chest and tried to push him away.

Instead, he forced Harry down until his back was against the sofa, with Zayn hovering above him and between his legs.

Zayn reached down to push Harry’s shorts down as he came up for air from the kiss.

His skin was itching to get inside Harry, he didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life- there was no going back now.

He didn’t stop when he saw Harry’s terrified face, or when he heard the begging for him to _please_ _stop_.

Instead, he started undoing his own belt buckle, sliding down the zipper, and felt the immediate relief as he freed his erection from his boxers.

He didn’t stop when Harry started to properly fight back, managing to push Zayn off the sofa as he tried to run away on shaky legs, pulling his shorts back up over his ass as he went.

Instead, he got back up and hauled Harry back into his arms before he made it to the door.

Fed up with chasing the tease, he bashed Harry’s head against the wall, ignoring the trickle of blood flowing from the freshly made wound.

He watched as Harry collapsed down to the floor, his tear ridden face staring up at Zayn, eyes slowly blinking from probably just being concussed.

Zayn got back on top of him, noting with relief that Harry’s resistance was so much weaker; the arms and legs trembling as Harry slurred out more pleads for him to stop.

The sight made Zayn happy-he could take his time now, get an eyeful whilst he made his dreams come true.

Slowly, he once again removed the shorts and he opened Harry’s legs as far as they would go, the sight of his puckered hole almost making Zayn come on the spot. He wanted to see his whole body though, so lifted Harry’s heavy head as he pulled the jumper off of the, now sobbing, boy beneath him.

It didn’t take long for Zayn to rid himself of his own jeans as he stared at the angel below him, curls matted with blood, but still spread out like a halo around him. He was looking pale though, barely moving apart from his chest heaving up and down, and his face- the absolute picture of betrayal.

Staring at Zayn as if he didn’t know who he was.

_Why is he still acting as if he doesn’t want this?_

He lined himself up with Harry, ready to push in, the head of his dick looking angry, pre-come already dripping out.

Zayn went back in for another kiss against the motionless lips of Harry, whispering against them, “say you want me Harry, I’ll make this good for you too, I promise. Just admit it.”

Harry coughed to clear his throat, letting out a weak, “never. I could never-I love Louis, Zayn.”

Red hot anger suffocated Zayn, “fine. Have it your way.”

With that, he shoved himself into Harry; no lube, no prep, nothing. He smiled as he heard the howl of pain Harry let out, slowly forcing Harry’s body to take all of him in.

Harry was screaming so loudly that Zayn was forced to muffle him by shoving his own hands over Harry’s mouth.

“You fucking deserve this, teasing me like that for all these years,” Zayn grunted as he bottomed out, “bet Louis can’t fuck you like I can, moan for me baby.”

He was thrusting into Harry hard now, hips snapping against Harry’s ass, his head replacing Harry’s cries with pleasurable noises he recalled from the videos he’d stolen.

Harry was even tighter than he thought he would be, his dick pulsing at the sensation of Harry around him.

It wasn’t long before Zayn was coming inside of him, black dots covering his vision at the force of it.

He collapsed on top of Harry’s quivering body, exhausted.

Harry’s eyes were closed, his mouth opening and closing, letting out little _no’s_ that had Zayn confused.

_Was Harry still playing a game?_

Well, Zayn was done now, fully satisfied so he didn’t really care if Harry wanted to keep appearances up.

Though, Zayn did notice how Harry’s dick was soft, lying above a small trickle of blood pooling from Harry’s ass.

_Maybe he had come already._

_Slut._

Zayn ignored the fact that the only cum he saw was dripping out next to the blood. 

He got redressed, occasionally looking at Harry, who hadn’t moved an inch from where he lay on the floor.

It was only when Zayn reached the door that he heard a broken whisper of, ‘why?’.

Zayn turned around, seeing Harry had opened his eyes to stare at him.

He didn’t answer.

He couldn’t stop the thought as he left the building though.

_Maybe Harry really didn't want it._

* * *

Zayn never questioned it when he didn't hear from the boys again.

He didn't put up any resistance when he got the phone call telling him he was fired from 1D.

Nor did he try and object when a restraining order against Harry arrived. 

Everyday he expected the police to come knocking on the door.

Yet they never came.

He watched One Direction officially announce a break. 

He watched as fans freaked out as Harry got thinner.

He watched as he saw videos of Harry flinch when people reached for him. 

 

Smiling when he realised; Harry was truly his. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos/ comments if you did or if you spot any mistakes! 
> 
> I really, really appreciate feedback so it would make my day if you spent some time to tell me what you thought :)
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely week xx


End file.
